


cool story epic time

by AnonymousMoon84



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Character Development, Character Study, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, but he doesnt know, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMoon84/pseuds/AnonymousMoon84
Summary: basically just me reflecting on my experiences of realizing that i'm aro,, based on a true storyi can't make myself write so excuse if this takes 9 years





	cool story epic time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work that i´m putting anywhere or sharing with anyone! please please give me suggestions and constructive criticism! I will take all of it please my friends are sick of hearing about this and my family will never know.

The scratching of the pencil against her paper was the only sound in the room, except for the soft, subconscious humming of the girl in thought. A chart with carefully written names on the top row filled the page of the notebook and was growing by the minute. The categories down the page were all qualities: kind, smart, ‘funy’, cute. 

“Alright, this is all of them,” the fifth-grader mumbled to herself. She took a breath, and started rating each of the candidates out of a total score of ten for each category. Soon enough a clear picture emerged. “Will wins! It makes sense, we sit together at morning meeting _ and _ he reads my favorite book series. Will is a fine boy to have a crush on.”

Now, you might be wondering what makes a ten-year-old child spend so much time picking out someone to like. I've spent many years wondering the same thing, but looking back, it makes much more sense than I’d like to admit.

_ How do people do this again? _ She thought back the Wiki-How articles that consumed her search history. _ It shouldn’t be too hard, I can try to laugh at his jokes during science! And then during lunch, I'll ask to sit at his table. Either way, I still have time. School hasn't even started yet. _

Walking down the hallway, she spotted one of Will ́s friends. 

¨Hey Todd!¨ She jogged up to meet him.

¨What´s up?¨ He responded, completely oblivious to any ulterior motives that the girl might have. ¨How´s Ms. Prelpeley treating you?¨

¨Not bad. I like her class pretty well, it just sucks that I don´t have too many friends¨

¨I get that. But also, your class rocks! It has Adam, Jacob _ and _ Will.¨

¨Yeah, Will is pretty cool… I guess I am kinda lucky,¨ she admitted.

**¨** You bet! I´d do multiplication for a whole hour for the chance to be in that class,¨ He said, with a seeming tone of finality. She stood awkwardly for a moment, forgetting why she came up to him in the first place. _ Oh! Right. I need to ask him about today. _

¨Uh… So… I was wondering. Do you think Wi- I mean, anyone at your table, uhm, anyone at your table would mind if I sat with you? Do you think they will?¨ 

¨Chill out, It´ll be fine! I´m sure no one will mind… Especially one of them.¨ Todd winked, and then waved me a quick goodbye.

_ Ok cool. I did it.  _ She took a quick steadying breath and made her way to her class.

The next few days went in a similar fashion. The young girl finding opportunities to talk to the one who has caught her interest, which all the mutual friends of the ´lovebirds´ working slyly to arrange it all in the background. Finally, on an early Friday morning, the decision was made. It was time. That day would be the day that would make or break all the labors of the previous week.


End file.
